<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serendipity by acciofluff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804103">Serendipity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciofluff/pseuds/acciofluff'>acciofluff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College Student Hermione, Dramione Fluff, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, draco is a fuck boy, dramione - Freeform, dramione smut, frat boy draco malfoy, fratboy!draco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciofluff/pseuds/acciofluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ser·en·dip·i·ty - /ˌserənˈdipədē / - n; the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.</p><p>NonMagick AU -  FratBoy!Draco x Hermione - She meets the cocky and confident Draco, president of the second largest fraternity at their university. All she sees is a fuck boy-frat boy while he sees a conquest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please note; this story has a lot of flash backs mixed in with "present day". flash backs will be separated by the  super long sparkle breakd + be italicized unless otherwise noted. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Malfoy! Hurry the fuck up!" Blaise yelled through the door. "People are starting to show up!"</p><p>Draco looked in the mirror and adjusted his quiff a bit, "Coming!"</p><p>Blaise snorted from the other side, "Sure thing. Just don't leave a mess." He joked and Draco heard him go down the hall.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and left the bathroom. Hermione said she was going to be coming to the party and he was looking forward to that. He had been trying to convince her for the entire semester to attend a variety of the parties that his frat put on while she always said no.</p><p>Draco was perched on top of Theo's shoulders, both shotgunning beers racing to see who could finish theirs first.</p><p>Draco beat Theo effortlessly. There was no contest. Draco was cheering from his friend's shoulders, tossing his can towards the large recycling bin in the center of the room. He saw Hermione come in from where he was sitting.</p><p>A smirk graced his features as he climbed off of Theo's shoulders. She looked just as beautiful as when he met her at the beginning of the semester.</p><p>But of course, he would never say that to her face.</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</p><p>
  <em>Draco was late to class and hurried through the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Diggory, Cedric?" Professor Snape called out and Draco sighed in relief. He was far from the 'M' last names.</em>
</p><p>Now to find a seat in an almost full class, <em>he thought to himself. His eyes scanned the rows of students, ignoring the eyes watching him.</em></p><p>
  <em>There, in the middle row, in the middle section was a single chair between a guy from a different frat and one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen (with a great set of tits too).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pushed and squeezed his way through a lot of grumbly students, every one of them giving him a dirty look. He barely muttered a 'sorry' until he got to her. Draco "accidentally" plopped down on her desk before sliding over to the empty seat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up her pencil, Draco watched the slight bounce of her tits. He bit his lip and shifted his eyes to the front.</em>
</p><p><em>She leaned back and called out here when the professor called her name.</em> Granger, Hermione.<em> Draco repeated her name in his head a couple times before glancing at </em>Hermione<em>—not subtle at all, taking in her features.</em></p><p>
  <em>She shifted in her seat, side glancing at him. Obviously, she knew who this blonde was. Draco Malfoy, president of Sigma Nu, second largest fraternity on campus. But she mostly knew him for his persona, he would fuck anything that walked. She didn't want anything to do with him and didn't want him between her legs. "Can I help you?" She asked quietly, not taking her eyes off of Professor Snape.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I might need a partner in this class." He murmured, shifting in his seat to face her entirely. "What do you think? Will you be my partner?" Draco chewed a bit on his lip as he watched her, letting himself seem innocent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sighed and shifted her gaze to meet his. She understood as to why girls (hell, even guys) swooned for this guy. Sharp silver eyes, a perfect smile, and a sweet demeanor. But that smirk and the look in his eyes said he was anything but sweet. They looked hungry. "I don't think—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hermione, darling, c'mon. Who else would I ask?" He batted his lashes as he spoke. "Please?" He pouted a bit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His pink lips were so nice, they looked so soft and kissable. Fucking hell. "Fine, Drake, is it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco frowned and every trace of trying to entice her was out the door. "Draco. My name is Draco Malfoy." He huffed a bit, taking her phone and putting his number in and sending himself a text.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione had to fight her own smirk. Popping that cocky balloon made her feel a bit better about sharing contact info. She typed his name in her phone as Drake and locked it. "Great." She shifted to look at the professor again.</em>
</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</p><p>Draco made his way over to Hermione at the keg. "Hey," he smiled, leaning against the wall. Draco had a faint buzz going and he was thoroughly enjoying it.</p><p>She looked up from her beer, "Drake, nice party." She nodded a bit as he chuckled.</p><p>"Thanks. I am glad you made it." His eyes looked her body up and down, not caring to be sneaky about it. "You look absolutely fuckable." Draco poured himself a beer after she finished pouring hers.</p><p>A faint flush worked from her chest, touching her cheeks. "Mm. Not looking too bad yourself, Malfoy." Hermione murmured and took a sip off her beer, her eyes watching him carefully.</p><p>His chest puffed in pride and his shoulders broadened a bit. "Thanks, Granger." He smiled a bit at her.</p><p>Hermione raised her brows with a smirk. The two had become close from all their 'studying'. Don't get it wrong, there <em>was</em> studying. But it went from using sweeties to encourage one another to a different kind of sweetie...</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</p><p>
  <em>She tolerated the man-slut, fuck boy more often than not. He was constantly asking her out, inviting her to his frat's parties, and then he got desperate enough to just ask for hookups. But she agreed to study sessions only—ignoring the fact that he called it study dates. Because Hermione knew he was doing it to piss her off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco pouted at the gummy bear, it was a green one-his favorite. "I don't knowwwww, Hermione." He whined loudly. "Gummy bears aren't even enough encouragement anymore." He huffed and watched her carefully. He loved his time with her. Mainly because of her tits, but once she had caught on, she wore sweatshirts that kept everything hidden-much to his disappointment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you want to switch to chocolates?" She asked, leaning back against the wall, stretching her legs out in front of her.</em>
</p><p><em>The two of them studied in the stairwell in her dorm. There was hardly ever anyone else here which made it easy to focus</em>-and definitely not a sexy place. <em>He would bring her tea and she would supply the gummy bears or chocolates.</em></p><p>
  <em>He searched her eyes for a moment, biting on his lip. "I don't think sweets will do it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I could get beers instead? Sip if we get it right—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. I was thinking something a bit more... Rewarding. For both of us." He said eloquently, examining his well manicured nails. It had taken him this long to get her to actually joke with him and she had finally stopped wearing sweatshirts (not that high collared, long sleeves did much for his viewing pleasure).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She arched a single brow, "I am not going to touch your dick. Hate to break it to you Malfoy, but I don't know how much of a 'reward' your dick would actually be."</em>
</p><p><em>Draco rolled his eyes, "No. You're</em> not allowed <em>to touch my dick. I was just thinking of some kisses?" He offered, sounding bored.</em></p><p>
  <em>She blinked at him a couple different times, "Just answer the damn question. Don't ask me to kiss you again." She huffed at him which had him pout for a moment before he answered slowly.</em>
</p><p><em>Some time during his pouting (and </em>not<em> staring at those perfect soft lips) and his effort in trying to get the right answer after saying 'no' to kisses, she found herself wanting to kiss him, wanting to taste him.</em></p><p><em>Hermione nodded as he had gotten the question right and brought the gummy bear to his lips. He opened his mouth and she fed him the bear before leaning back, a light flush worked its way up her cheeks. She knew she was attracted to Draco, he was funny, thoughtful in small ways, but fucking hell. He was just another frat boy. She couldn't be attracted to someone who went through girls like tissues for jerking off. But here she was, thinking about those lips on hers.</em> All it is is lust, <em>she told herself.</em></p><p><em>Draco watched Hermione look at his lips and how she subconsciously licked hers. He glanced down and read off the next question and could tell she wasn't paying attention. His hand rested on her knee, "Hermione, do I need to repeat the question?" He asked quietly, not wanting to distract her from what he was</em> hoping<em> she was thinking</em>.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes please." She nodded, flushing. Hermione looked away and listened to the question. She answered it correctly and Draco nodded, going to feed her the gummy but at the last second, he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Correct." He said as he pulled away from her, his eyes on hers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her cheeks were red and she just nodded. "Great. Your t-turn." Hermione stuttered and read through the next question, her hands slightly shaky. He answered it and looked at her, brow coming up. She leaned in and gave him a kiss but she couldn't make herself pull away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco pulled her closer and she allowed him to do so. She was straddling him, his hands gripped her hips, keeping her in place. She leaned in to give him the kiss. Her lips were fervent against his, his tongue gently pushed into her mouth with Hermione letting him. She let out a soft sigh, knotting her hands in his always soft, platinum hair. She tugged gently at it while his grip tightened on her hips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She only pulled away because she felt his hand go up the back of her shirt. "Know how to ruin a perfectly good reward there, Malfoy." She tried to snap at him but was much too breathless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He chuckled and kissed her shoulder, "You're welcome, Granger." Draco smirked.</em>
</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</p><p>"This is really something," She said as she glanced around the house. It was starting to get into full swing. Girls grinding on guys, a few random couples kissing, body shots, beer pong—all of it.</p><p>Draco just focused on her, "It's my castle, love. What else did you expect." He pulled her into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of tequila. "Body shots." He said with his eyes trailing up and down her body slowly.</p><p>She flushed and shrugged. "You first Malfoy, shirt off." Hermione grabbed a couple of lime slices and the salt.</p><p>He happily took it off and tossed it to the side. She licked along his collar bone gently and poured the salt where she licked. She hummed and put the lime in his mouth and poured herself a shot. His eyes were focused on her, following her movements.</p><p>She licked the salt off, took the shot, and took the lime out of his mouth—well she would have, but he dropped the lime at the last minute so she was kissing him.</p><p>Smiling softly, her hand cupped his cheek, "Cheeky fuck." She laughed and shook her head, trailing her hand down to his chest to give it a light slap.</p><p>"Let's go study, Granger." He winked as he took her hand and tugged her towards the stairs.</p><p>The frat house was packed at this point, the only way to not lose Draco was to hold his hand.</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</p><p>
  <em>She pulled away, trying to catch her breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco smirked, "I take it, I was correct?" He asked and lightly rubbed his hand over her bum.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a roll of her eyes, she got off his lap and nodded. "Yeah, you did."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know, the make outs are kinda getting boring. We should-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We aren't going to fuck." Hermione said dully. "It would take too long."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco looked at her in surprise. "Why don't we-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. We are study buddies. Not fuck buddies." She leaned against the wall, letting her legs drape over his lap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can I at least touch your arse?" He rubbed her leg gently. "I need some good arse encouragement." Draco chuckled and winked at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She settled back and thought for a few moments, "fine. You touch my ass and you take your shirt off."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Be honest with yourself, Hermione, you've always wanted to see me without my shirt on." He sighed somewhat dramatically before he started to laugh. His head fell back and she flushed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione loved making him laugh, but not at her own expense. "No. It's not fair if you touch my ass. You have to do something for me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?! You don't want to touch me arse?!" He feigned hurt feelings and shook his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She rolled her eyes again, "Unfortunately, Malfoy, it doesn't give me the same satisfaction as you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, so you'll get satisfaction with me taking my shirt off?" He smirked and winked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, for gods sake Draco, don't you have a sorority girl to bang?" She laughed and stood up, holding her hand out to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's tomorrow." He kissed her cheek. "See you in a couple days." He wiggled his fingers and walked away, exaggerating the swing of his hips. "Enjoy it while you can."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione was looking forward to her next study session, like she had been the last few.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just like Draco had been, and it wasn't necessarily just because of the make outs. He saw her as a good friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A good friend he wanted to nail.</em>
</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</p><p>"All right." Hermione rolled her eyes, ignoring the racing of her heart and the nervous butterflies in her stomach. She definitely wasn't a virgin, but she had been attracted to Draco for a while now and tonight felt like <em>the</em> night. And she knew Draco felt the same.</p><p>He led her through the crowd of people, going up the stairs and slipping into the bathroom, pulling her with him. As soon as the door was shut, he pushed her against it and lifted her up, his lips rough against hers. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist with her arms around his neck.</p><p>The need between the two of them was tangible. His kisses were as relieving as a tall glass of water after being stuck in the dessert.</p><p>She heard his fingers fumble with the lock and the triumphant hum came from him as he moved the two of them away from the door. He set her on the counter and pulled off her shirt. He let out an appreciative sound. She had picked her best black lace bra and underwear just in case something happened.</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</p><p>
  <em>Hermione and Draco had holed up in her dorm room, his shirt was off, his large hands gripping tightly on her ass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two of them had to agree to at least finish the study guide questions before either of them got rewards otherwise nothing would get done.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He moved her hips slowly, having her grind on him, making moans fall from his lips. She could easily feel his boner through his jeans and the thin fabric of her leggings. When her clit caught, she gasped against his lips. Draco focused on guiding her movements until he had her moaning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He moved quickly so she was underneath him, his hands pulling off her shirt, leaving her in a simple white lace bra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fucking hell, Granger." He kissed along the outline of her bra cups, keeping her legs spread as he grinded himself against her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A soft whimper of his name came from her lips and she dug her nails into his shoulders. He let out a soft growl and bit gently at the soft skin, his eyes watching her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco's eyes were dark with lust as he pushed his hand down her pants. He shifted so he was laying next to her, his lips nothing but soft whispers of kisses along her neck before murmuring in her ear, "Let me rub you through your panties, Hermione. I want to hear you moan for me as I get you soaking." Draco bit lightly at her ear lobe, his fingers pressed against her clit over her panties.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was already soaking wet for him. She swallowed thickly before nodding. He leaned in to kiss her as he pressed his fingers against her, rubbing slowly at first before speeding his hand up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The heat pooled in her stomach, the deep flush went from her chest to her cheeks, and she couldn't control the noises she was making. Draco loved every moment of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione started to arch as she was about to cum when she heard the door knob jiggle. She shoved Draco off her and pulled her shirt back on as the door opened. Her roommate walked in, glanced over and blushed before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. He started to laugh and she just turned deep red and shook her head. "Get out of here Malfoy. I'll see you later."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know we will." He smirked and gave her a cocky grin before leaning in to give her a sloppy kiss and slipping out of his room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The following week, she got invited to yet another one of his stupid frat parties. She gave him yet another maybe, but they both knew she'd be there.</em>
</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</p><p>"Fuckin' beautiful." He praised and bit gently at her soft skin before unclipping her bra with one hand, his free hand gripped her waist tightly.</p><p>Hermione pulled off her bra and pulled his shirt up and over his head. He growled softly and leaned in to kiss her hungrily. She gasped against his lips and gripped his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist.</p><p>"You need to get rid of these jeans. I'm going to make sure you don't fucking see straight." He growled.</p><p>Nodding, she unbuttoned them and before she could tug them off, Draco pulled them right off of her. She was freshly shaven and wearing the tiniest black thong that she owned. He looked on in appreciation for a moment. He kissed along her thighs and with bites here and there as he went. He kissed her over her panties, pushing her down gently so she could lean against the mirror.</p><p>"Fucking open the door! I need to piss!" Someone yelled from the other side of the door.</p><p>Draco didn't break stride. He sucked lightly against her panty covered clit.</p><p>"Fucking move my panties." She demanded, not liking the teasing. He rolled his eyes and just ripped the panties off of her—leaving the thin fabric torn, ruined, and discarded to the side. He leaned in and sucked roughly on her clit, pushing two of his fingers into her. She buried her fingers in his hair, tugging him to get closer. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Hermione whimpered out.</p><p>Draco hummed and sucked and a bit more roughly. He moaned against her, his fingers curling. She found herself arching and tugging at his hair. He groaned and sucked harder at her clit. The two of them must have been in there for a while because the knocks started getting more fervent. Both girls' and guys' voices calling out for the two of them to open up and hurry, that they needed to piss.</p><p>Hermione did start to feel a bit guilty about it but looking down at Draco buried between her legs and meeting his eyes... there was no remorse in his silver eyes. If anything, it was pride. He smirked and winked at her. Draco was nowhere near being done with her.</p><p>He pulled away when he felt her tightening around his fingers. He was not going to let her cum on his fingers.</p><p>She sat up and pulled Draco in to kiss her, not caring that she could taste herself on his lips-if anything it turned her on even more. She fumbled with the button on his jeans and shoved them down along with his boxers and gripped his hard on, moving her hand up and down his dick slowly. "Condom?" She gasped as she kissed on his neck, leaving a scatter of dark purple marks. She didn't want him to forget this.</p><p>And he wouldn't.</p><p>He pulled it out his back pocket and she raised her brow. "Were you expecting this?"</p><p>Draco couldn't focus. Her lips were swollen and beautiful. The taste of her lingering-his new favorite flavor. Curly hair even more wild and mussed than normal. Eyes dark with lust. "I wasn't. I am just always prepared."</p><p>"Christ, Malfoy, you are such a man whore." She rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a kiss anyways.</p><p>He hummed against her lips. He wanted Hermione. Now. Didn't help that he's wanted her for a while.</p><p>Draco let her pull away first before handing her the condom. He winked at her and rubbed her back as she tore open the tinfoil of the packaging.</p><p>More banging at the door. She looked up at him, guilt clouding her eyes.</p><p>"Ignore them." He shrugged and gave her a kiss. With a nod, she pinched the tip of the condom and rolled it down his dick carefully. He let out a content sigh and she looked up at him to give him a kiss and he pulled her to the edge of the counter, lining himself up before pushing into her.</p><p>Hermione moaned against his lips, pulling him closer, if possible.</p><p>"So good." He gasped against her mouth before starting to fuck in and out of her. Her head tipped back and she let out a loud moan. He bit and sucked on her neck-giving her a dark purple love bite. She begged him to thrust harder and soon he was going hard and fast, his fingers finding her clit and rubbing quickly. She gasped and cried out his name as she felt herself start to fall apart.</p><p>Draco caught his own eye in the mirror and smirked at himself. Finally nailing his study partner. What he wanted, what she needed. And they were doing what he wanted.</p><p>He could hear the pounding on the door and the groans of people when they hear her moan.</p><p><em>Good. Leave us the fuck alone</em>. He kissed her and groaned into her mouth as she dug her nails into his back and dragged him down.</p><p>"Cum." He demanded and bit down on her neck.</p><p>She whimpered loudly, pulling him closer. Draco bit harder and his fingers were a blur on her clit. She started to cry out Draco's name loudly.</p><p>Draco felt her tighten around him and he moaned loudly, spilling into the condom. She rested her head against his shoulder. "Fuck." Hermione whimpered out.</p><p>His head was tipped back and he let out a breathless laugh. "Yeah. Let's finish this in my room? Let me take care of you properly through the night?" He asked and nuzzled her neck after a moment.</p><p>"Fucking please." Hermione gasped and pulled him in for another kiss.</p><p>He kissed her back for a moment before pulling out and taking the condom off and knotted it before tossing it in the trash.</p><p>Hermione tossed her panties in the trash and pulled her jeans back up as Draco got redressed. She tried to smooth her hair while he didn't care about his. He took her hand and led her out of the bathroom. Everyone waiting in line was glaring except for the few who were busy making out with someone. Draco led her to his room and locked it as they walked into the room. He came over and took off her shirt again, tossing it to the floor. She did the same to him. He unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down to gather round her ankles as she stepped out of them, tugging Draco's down as well. He pushed her back onto the bed and Hermione pulled him closer, meeting his lips eagerly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Throughout the rest of the semester, Hermione and Draco fucked regularly. She didn’t feel like the friendship they had formed was at stake either. The two kept it extremely casual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they were both honest with themselves, it was the best fucking either of them had ever had. It was dirty and it was rough. Sometimes Draco would finger her in class, only when she would wear a skirt and they both sat in the far back with their turntables turned down and over the lap. Sometimes he would trap her in an empty classroom and she’d eagerly drop to her knees. Studying stopped being studying and just the two of them spending time together between making out and having sex</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wasn’t that dumb to think that this frat boy would ask her to go steady and be his sole fuck. Because, no matter how much time the two spent together and how often they fucked, how often his fingers were in her, how often his dick was in her mouth—Draco was still a frat boy with only one thing on his mind: a good fucking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once summer started, things didn’t let up between the two of them. They only lived an hour and a half away from each other, so she’d go up for a weekend of partying and fucking with Draco or vice versa. It was not a summer romance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be a romance of any sort. Ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a fuckboy, man slut, frat brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fall came too quickly for Hermione and for Draco. They both liked the freedom of what was going on. And with their new schedule being completely opposite, the fucking started to only happen on the weekend, much to both of their dismay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hurried into class, running late from a quickie with Draco—which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> pointless because now she was late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright blue eyed boy waved her to the open seat next to him and she hurried to sit down. She knew she reeked of body spray poorly masking the scent of sex. Her hair was a mess, her lips swollen, and a few love bites barely masked by makeup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” She breathed out and tried to smooth out her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries.” He chuckled and handed her the check in sheet. “I was just about to turn it in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, bless you.” She said in relief and signed the sheet quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was so frazzled and in her own head, self-conscious about what had happened and what was happening, that she didn’t notice this other student was watching her carefully before shifting his eyes away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She handed it back to him and said another thanks. He leaned over and introduced himself, “Hi, I’m Ron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I’m Hermione.” She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” he murmured and went quiet as the professor started to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was packing up when she saw Ron lingering. “I know this might seem weird. but I like to exchange numbers with people in my classes to have a contact for missing classes, studying, or something. Would you want to exchange numbers?” He asked, raising his brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! Of course,” She handed him her phone to put his number in and he sent himself a text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I save you a seat next class in case you’re late?” He chuckled a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed, “sounds perfect. If I beat you to class, I’ll save yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were walking out together at this point and he nodded. “Sounds great!.” He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you around, Ron.” She waved and headed out of the building and toward her dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her go and turned to leave as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found herself being with Ron more and more. The two were always sitting next to each other in class. Ron started to bring snacks to share, sweets and crisps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were sharing a bag of gummy worms, whispering jokes about the prof and her lecture. They had been studying together as well but not like the way she and Draco did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her time with Draco was getting even less at this point. She missed the constant fucking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So did Draco. He talked to Blaise about it occasionally. But Blaise’s response was for Draco to just find a new regular fuck. All that would be more work for Draco and not like he’d admit it to Blaise, but he liked that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was his regular fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were able to laugh and joke about things. Their friendship wasn’t ruined by sex. And he also enjoyed that she didn’t care about making things more than they need to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Blaise were heading to the dining hall, still chatting when Blaise pointed Hermione out. “Isn’t that her?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked over at her, standing with another guy, laughing and heading towards the parking lot. “Yeah.” He nodded, tilting his head to the side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who in the hell was the ginger? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is that?” He prodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco couldn’t answer. She never mentioned seeing another guy. “I don’t know. Probably a friend from class.” The two of them watched Ron open the door for her and hurried around to get in. “Maybe getting lunch or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise raised his brows a bit at him, “Lunch? What is she going to be eating, his dick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco punched his arm, “Oh shut up. We aren’t in a relationship.” He pointed out. “She can see who she wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if she’s going to fuck him? Then you’re not the only one screwing her.” He hummed and adjusted the beanie on his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smoothed his hair. “Then she’s fucking two guys. I fuck other chicks all the time.” He rolled his eyes. “We are not exclusive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise shrugged and popped a piece of gum into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron was taking her to one of his favorite burger joints in town. “Okay, tell me more about your childhood. Like what did you do growing up?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged a bit. Hermione wasn't used to answering as many questions about herself as she did with Ron. He wanted to know about her. Know who she was, what she was about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron liked Hermione, plain and simple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                              ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the fall semester went on, the fucking with Draco was less and less as she spent more time with Ron. Soon, she started kissing him, cuddling him. Everything but stuff under the clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, it came down to the choice at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be my girlfriend?” Those five little words that ultimately shocked Hermione but made her heart soar at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She couldn’t fight the grin on her lips as she said yes to Ron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” He asked, his brows raising a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really!” Hermione laughed and leaned in to give him a small kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him as he deepened the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione picked at the paper on the coffee cup as she waited for Draco in the hallway where this all started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came bounding up, putting the cup in her hand on the window ledge, pushing her gently against the wall. Draco leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head so the opened mouth kiss hit her cheek. “Hermione?” He frowned and gripped her hips a bit more tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Draco. But I-I’ve found someone.” She said awkwardly, pushing him off her gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found someone?” Draco’s tone was confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a boyfriend now. I can’t be fucking around with you anymore. Literally. We can still be friends. But we need to cool it.” Hermione said softly and picked up her tea again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco felt a deep seed of betrayal root in his gut. He felt as if she was his best friend. Well, best fuck buddy really. “Oh good. This was getting boring.” He said coldly and took his tea that she brought. “I have a fuck waiting for me actually. I was going to hit that after you. But guess I can move that up.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt Hermione more than she would like to admit. So, she wouldn’t. “Oh, okay. Well, I had fun while it lasted, Draco.” She nodded and leaned in to kiss his cheek and left the stairwell, going to meet Ron at the library.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ron and Hermione lasted through the rest of university, moving London and getting a flat together. Draco fucked his way through the rest of his university experience, always keeping a side eye on her. But as she and Ron got closer, the more Draco forgot about her. Just like Hermione forgot about Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had to admit, Ron was good in bed, but the whispers of Draco were always with her and were never going to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the same for Draco, but not like he would admit that. After he graduated, he also moved to the capitol, but on the other side of town. He didn’t know where she went off to, nor did she know where he went. Not that either of them cared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco had his short-term girlfriends here and there. Nothing serious. The latest girl, he had to break up with because she wanted to move in after a couple months. He met up with his old frat brothers, Blaise and Theo, frequently down at the pub. That was a brotherhood that was never lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was enjoying his bachelor life while Hermione loved life with Ron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marriage was always in the works between the two of them. Ron wanted it and Hermione wanted it, but there was just always something holding it off. The entire relationship just grew stagnate the more the two waited to take the next step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day, Hermione came home after a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> day. She kicked her heels off in the doorway and started towards her room. She stopped when she saw Ron sitting at the kitchen table, alone, and a beer in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was picking at the label of his beer. She frowned and came over to him, “Baby?” She said cautiously, rubbing his shoulders gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron shrugged away from her touch. “Don’t.” He sighed and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione frowned and looked at him, going to sit across from him. “What’s wrong?” She said in a concerned tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went out to lunch today and uh… I ran into an old friend.” He said, a frown puckering his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, okay?” She said, a bit confused on what he was trying to get at. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Lavender.” He looked up as he spoke, his tone dull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart sank. Lavender. The infamous girl that broke Ron’s heart. Here she was, coming back into his life. “Oh.” She was always worried that would be the reason why the two never got married. Being together for six years, one would assume there would at least be an engagement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-uh. We ended up having lunch today.” He spoke slowly and finally looked up, meeting her eyes. His eyes were bloodshot and there was heartbreak there. “One drink turned into two. Two drinks turned into a lot more… We ended up at her flat and uh—“ He couldn’t finish. He shook his head. “I was unfaithful to you and I realized I still have feelings for her… We want to try again since we’ve had room to grow. And-And you don’t deserve someone who did what I did to you. I am so sorry. You deserved more.” He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had never felt her heart break and her blood run cold at the same time. This was the first time she had experienced this so fully. She shook her head, fighting the sob bubbling up in her chest. “I uh. I want to say I understand. But I can honestly say I don’t.” She choked out a bit. “I just think you’re selfish.” Hermione said honestly. “Fuck you. Fuck off. I can’t—I can’t deal with this right now.” She stood up, her hands shaking, tears streaming down her face. “I’m going to my parents. I expect your shit to be out by the morning.” She wanted to fight for this, but it was pointless now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry—“  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t. Just-Just go.” She hurried out the door, keys in hand and putting on slippers. Fucking Ron’s slippers she kept there to run out the door. God damn it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You know what? Screw it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>These were her slippers now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                              ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had taken Hermione about a year to truly get over Ron, but this didn’t stop hurting her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’ll dull with more time though,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’d remind herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the next year she moved flats and eliminated any evidence of Ron from her life. She couldn’t be there anymore. She lived more towards the center of the city now, surrounded by nightlife to get her out of the house and actively taking part in something other than being home and moping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting at the bar, she ordered herself a cocktail. She wore the same clothes she wore earlier to the office: skirt, blouse, and heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like any other Friday night, Draco and his friends came into the pub, taking their booth in the back. Blaise made his way to the front of the bar to buy the first round of pints for the table. He leaned against the bar, just a couple feet away from her. She had her back turned to him, chatting with a gentleman who offered to buy her next drink. She politely turned him down and turned forward, her eyes going to the man to her right. Hermione would recognize that head of curls anywhere. He was a norm at the frat house—Draco’s best friend. She turned her body back to the man immediately. But it was too late, Blaise had seen her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He called Hermione’s name before asking “Is that you, Granger? It’s me, Blaise.” He grinned and closed the small gap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione turned to look at him, giving him a faint smile. “Hey Blaise! How are you?” She asked, putting her drink down and giving him a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “I’ve been great! Thank you.” He murmured. “Draco is here too, by the way.” He motioned with his head back towards their table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how nice. I was just going through. Maybe next time.” She downed the rest of her drink and nodded at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise frowned and hollered across the bar, “Draco!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could have hit Blaise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco saw Hermione look back and his heart skipped a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His best college fling. The one who left when it was just getting good. He got up and Blaise danced away with a pint for himself and Theo, leaving Draco’s at the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Hermione, long time no see.” Draco murmured, coming beside her. His hand rested on the small of her back to draw her in for a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hugged him back, ignoring how well she still fit against him. “Seriously! How have you been?” She asked, waving forward another cocktail from the bartender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know. I am pretty good. Just doing the work and grind. I’ve been moved up so I am under the president now, which is nice. What have you been up to? Are you and Ron still a thing?” He asked and looked around, searching for Ron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. We’ve been done for about two years.” Hermione said, taking a long sip off her fresh drink. He was married now. She got an invite to his ceremony with Lavender. She remembered almost being sick from the shock of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” His tone was sincere with his head trying to work out if the two of them just broke up, that meant they had been together for a while. “I hope you were the one—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t.” Hermione shook her head and took another gulp. “Enough about that. What about you? Anyone special?” She asked with a smile. He looked just as hot as he did in uni. But now… he was much more attractive (if that was possible). He really grew into his jaw line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. Just enjoying my bachelor life.” He shrugged and sipped on his beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, “Didn’t you enjoy enough of that in your fraternity?” She teased him and he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a different game now, babe.” He teased and searched her eyes. “Can’t just ask to go study.” He joked and started to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed and flushed lightly. “Oh Malfoy, you haven’t changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither have you, Granger.” He laughed and bumped his hip against hers. “How’s your job going?” He asked, his eyes on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione needed to focus on the words. Not how deep his silver eyes were, not the minty, beer tainted breath fanning her face or his cologne. She prayed that her perfume was still strong and her lipstick was still in place.  “It’s great. I have changed jobs to a better one in the middle of the city. So I had to move and everything. But it’s all working out extremely well for me.” She nodded as she spoke, eyes on Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she took another sip, he looked her up and down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She still has it. Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “That’s great.” She even smelled as good as she did at school. What Draco would do to get his hands on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to sit with us at our table?” He offered, glancing back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “No. I have to get home. I have an early appointment. Thank you, though. It was great seeing you.” She smiled and tossed back the rest of her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his brows. “You’re not driving, right?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I walked here from my flat.” She explained as she stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco got a better look at her as she settled her tab. He was not going to let her walk home alone. “I’ll walk you home.” He nodded and chugged down his pint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at him, “I can call a taxi. Thank you anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, c’mon. It’s a beautiful night. I would love to walk you home.” He said softly, a faint smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione bit her lip, thinking for a moment. What was really holding her back? The two weren’t in uni anymore. They were both grown, jobs, flats, real actual adults. “Yeah. Let’s do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco grinned and helped her put her jacket on and led her towards the door, grabbing his jacket from the booth. The boys all made noises and she fought her eye roll. He flipped them off and opened the door for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk was spent genuinely catching up. The odd little stories here and there, laughing with one another until they were in front of her flat building. She fiddled with her keys for a moment, “Want to come up for a glass of wine? Or a cup of tea?” She added the tea part on quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded without having to think twice. “I would love to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt like the two of them had never lost touch. It was a bummer that Draco decided that being friends was totally off the table when she said they couldn’t just have random sex anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco did regret those last few words that were traded between them. She definitely deserved an apology for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took off his shoes before going to sit on the couch as she headed to the kitchen. “Tea or wine?” Hermione called back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wine, please. Red if you have it.” Draco nodded and got up, looking around, searching the photos. A lot of family and friends in the pictures as well interesting art around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione watched him for a moment before coming over with the glass of wine. “I still have a couple pictures of us from that one summer.” She said as she handed him his glass and took a sip off her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are they?” He asked and looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a box under my bed full of uni stuff.” She murmured. Next to the box full of memories with Ron. It was getting smaller and smaller as time passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh nice.” He nodded, going to go sit again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat across from him, eyes on him. “I—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uhm,” Draco breathed out, looking down. “I need to apologize to you.” He said and looked at the red liquid swirling in his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione frowned a bit, “Draco, that’s so—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have made it out that you didn’t mean anything to me. You were my friend. I did care about you that way. I was angry then. I just, I am sorry. You didn’t deserve that.” He finally looked up, searching her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and bit on her lip, “Thank you. I appreciate that, Draco. I forgive you, of course. It was years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t nice.” He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t. But hey, we are older now. Forgive and forget.” She smiled and raised her glass towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smiled, “Thanks, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked until the wee hours of the morning. Draco checked his phone and his eyes widened, “I’ve got to go. It’s super late.” He yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She checked her phone and her brows came up. “Let me call you a taxi to get home.” She took out her phone and phoned for one to come pick him up. “They will be here in ten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Thanks.” He went to the door and she followed to walk him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went down the lift, standing somewhat close. Stepping into the cold, she wrapped her arms around herself. “I’ll wait with you.” She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t have to. It’s cold.” He said, wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her arm gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” She murmured but relished in the warmth he was giving her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione watched the taxi pull up and she pulled away from him. She hugged him tightly, sighing a bit as she started to pull away. He took her phone from her pocket. He entered his number in her phone and sent himself a text. “We should have dinner sometime.” He said softly and searched her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice.” Hermione smiled and nodded, taking a couple steps back. “Let me know when you get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded and got into the taxi.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was Draco’s and Hermione’s sixth date. She decided that she would go to his flat when he offered, like he did the last few dates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pulled on her thigh high stockings, connecting the latches from her garter belt. She wore the matching bra to the set and clipped the back together. She slipped into the black dress that clung to her in all the right places. If she bent over, the lace at the top of her thighs and straps to her garter belt would be put on display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                              ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She sat down at the table, Draco pushed in her chair and sat across from her. It was casual. She wore jeans and a nice top with heels. He wore black skinny jeans and a jumper. Catching up was one thing but meeting up for dinner was another.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m thinking about steak? What about you?” He asked as he skimmed the menu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am feeling like salmon.” Hermione murmured. “With a glass of Chardonnay.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll probably do a red.” He chuckled and closed his menu. “You look beautiful.” Draco spoke in a gentle tone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She looked down, flushing. “Thank you. You’re looking rather handsome yourself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He grinned and reached across the table to hold her hand. “I am glad that you decided to do dinner with me tonight.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me too.” She admitted and squeezed his fingers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco picked nice slacks and a button-down shirt that he tucked in. His sports coat was on the bed and he finished fixing his hair. He honestly couldn’t believe that he had Hermione back in his life. He loved how easy it was to be with her and how easy it was to fall into a sort of… routine. He called her on his way home from work to just chat. There were a few times he’d come over for a movie with a bottle of wine or take away. But nothing like when he took Hermione out—he loved taking her out, showing her off. Maybe not as his girlfriend, but as someone he was dating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t impatient nor was he pressing for more. Did he want to get laid? Yes. But this wasn’t about getting laid. This was about being with Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                              ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This time, Draco took Hermione to a place with a view. And it was gorgeous. He kept his eyes on hers, studying her for a moment. “Thanks for coming.” He smiled shyly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She shrugged, being brave and taking his hand across the table. “You don’t need to thank me for coming on a date with you. I enjoy your company, Draco.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He laughed a bit, “I enjoy yours. But I was also kind of a prick and didn’t end things—“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That was college. It’s not a problem.” She shook her head at him, leaning over to peck his cheek. “I forgive you, remember?” Hermione asked, brows coming up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco hummed and turned his head so her lips were mere centimeters apart. “I do. And I’m thankful for that.” He looked from her eyes to her lips. He leaned in slightly and she met him in the middle for a gentle kiss.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>                              ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After putting on lipstick, she straightened up from leaning into the mirror and put more perfume on—the one he complimented on the third date. Hermione put on earrings and a necklace. She slipped into her heels and moved some things from her purse to her clutch, her stomach churning. She was so nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unnecessarily so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                              ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco hugged her close for a moment, “I love that perfume. It smells so nice.” He smiled and looked down at her, leaning in for a gentle peck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh thank you. It’s new.” She smiled, returning the kiss.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wanted to take her on a breakfast date this time and she absolutely adored that idea. He took her to a little French cafe. Draco looked like he had just woken up a few moments ago. She’d remember that sleepy face anywhere. Hermione wouldn’t be able to forget it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He pulled her chair to his side of the table and draped an arm around her as the two of them browsed the menu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>                              ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco brushed his teeth and headed out the door, shrugging on the sports jacket. He chewed slightly at his thumb nail as he drove to her flat. His heart was racing. He was so nervous. Just like every other date they had been on. He rang the buzzer at her flat and bit down on his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                              ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Draco! I don’t think I can do this!” She laughed and shook her head as he dragged her inside and towards the biggest roller coaster.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh c’mon darling! It’ll be so much fun. I’ll buy you cotton candy after and win you a stuffed animal!” Draco tried to convince Hermione, pouting as he took her to a rollercoaster that went from 0-100 in 7 seconds.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He held her hand through the ride and bought the picture at the end of it. It was a terrible photo. But he loved it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And he won her that stuffed animal and bought her her cotton candy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>                              ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped when she heard the buzzer and grabbed a scarf to use as a shawl. She gave herself a once over in the mirror before locking the door and heading down to Draco, smiling when she saw him. “Hii.” Her stomach was full of butterflies still, they only got worse seeing his platinum locks and silver eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                              ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A Thames River cruise?” Her brows came up, laughing a bit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah! I think it will be fun! There’s a small restaurant on the boat. And it’s ours for the afternoon. Sooo.” He smiled and kissed Hermione’s forehead. “It’ll be a grand time!” He laughed and helped her onto the boat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>                              ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked Hermione up and down and took her hand, twirling. “Whoa, darling... you look absolutely stunning.” He murmured and rested his hands on her waist, pulling her in for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed him back, her hands resting against his chest with a hum. “Thank you.” She murmured and looked up at him, wiping the bit of lipstick that was left on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                              ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is a good old fashioned pub crawl with my best girl.” Draco announced and got up off her couch as she came out of her room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh?” She raised her brows and grabbed her bag, pulling on her boots.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah. Through a small town. It will be cool. I promise not to get drunk. And I’ll take the best care of you!” He laughed and wrapped an arm around Hermione as the two walked to the lift. “Besides I need to show off my best girl.” He nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She flushed and laughed, turning to give him a kiss. “You’re pretty good at this dating thing, Malfoy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You deserve the best.” He shrugged.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>                              ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had booked this date after she said yes to the first date, to make sure the reservation would go through. There was a small waitlist. But he got them the best table in the restaurant, the one with the view. Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sexual tension was palpable throughout the meal, Draco was never not touching Hermione, his heated glances made her wet at the table. When food came, he settled in, making sure his legs were touching hers. The two shared the chocolate mousse for dessert, and Draco insisted on feeding Hermione every bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settled the check and put his jacket over her shoulders and kept his hand on the small of her back as he led her out of the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go down to the park, wander a bit.” He murmured, not quite ready to end her time with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These aren’t the shoes for walking.” She laughed a bit. “How about we… go back to yours?” Hermione asked, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s brows came up, she had never offered to come over. He nodded, “Watch a film?” He asked, handing the ticket to the valet to bring his car around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione liked going to hers so often because it was her environment and she controlled it. “Yeah. Sounds good.” She let Draco open the car door and help her in. He went around and rested his hand on her upper thigh, humming softly to the radio. She rested her hand over his and leaned her head back, smiling softly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year!! I appreciate the patience for this update! Only one left after this! Enjoy! The kudos, comments, and reads are so very appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco put on a movie as Hermione was coming out of the bathroom. She sat next to him on the couch, cuddling up with him. Her head rested on his chest, arm wrapping over his stomach. His flat was exactly what she was expecting it to be. It was simple, clean, and just screamed Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He buried his face in her hair and kissed the top of her head gently. She turned and looked up at him, smiling softly. She leaned in to give him a slow kiss. He returned it, his hand pressing into the small of her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the slow burn type of kiss, slow but hungry for more. Hermione shifted so she could straddle him down to the couch. He hummed in surprise, his hands going to grip her hips. She broke the kiss and shook her head. She moved his hands to her ass and he squeezed. Hermione pressed her chest against his, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He let out a soft noise and gripped her ass a bit tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione could feel his hard on through his trousers and she ground against him, he let out an audible groan. She smirked and broke from his lips to kiss hungrily down his neck. She bit gently and sucked a light mark into his neck..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco spanked her, “Fuck, baby.” He whispered and let his head drop back. “Should I take us to my room?” He asked and pulled her closer so he could kiss on her neck before biting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Hermione nodded shifting to get off him but he held her closer and picked her up, his lips coming to hers. She cupped his face before knotting her fingers in his hair. He kicked the door to his bedroom shut. He laid her on the bed and looked at her. His mind went to all the time he’s ever had her laying on the bed before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this was something different. The two of them were different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked up at him, her breathing a bit erratic. This wasn’t the first time Draco had her feeling this way. This was so entirely different in such a lovely way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful.” He breathed out, his eyes slightly hooded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flushed and sat up slightly. “Come here.” She took his hand and pulled him closer to give her a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you undressed.” He said softly and pulled her onto her knees so he could pull off your dress with a soft groan as he took in Hermione’s lingerie clad body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look utterly breathtaking.” He sighed out and looked her up and down, biting his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laid back on the bed and watched him hurriedly undo his buttons and pulled off his slacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco leaned down and kissed her again, another slow burn. She pulled him close enough to wrap her legs around his waist, keeping him close. He shifted a bit to pull down her thong, his lips not moving from hers. Draco only broke the kiss to reach over to the side drawer for a condom. She took it from his fingers and put it on for him. She looked up at him with a faint smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned the smile and brought his lips back to hers, pulling her bra straps down. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Hermione up a bit to unclip it. He tossed it down to the pile of clothes that the two had made. He looked down at her for a moment, nothing had changed. She might have gotten a bit softer, but no real change. He leaned in and kissed along her chest before kissing on her tits, sucking softly at the nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped and arched into his touch. The feelings that were running through her were entirely new. She had never felt this with him before. Nor with Ron. She cupped his cheeks and made him kiss her again, drawing him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco gripped his dick with one hand, teasing her entrance with the head of his dick before pushing into Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whimpered loudly, her head going back to the pillow. He groaned and buried his face in her neck. “You feel so good.” He panted and bit gently at her neck causing her to whimper again. He started to move, picking up a slow, gentle rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gripped his shoulders, heels digging into his calves. One hand gripped his head board so he wouldn’t put all his weight on her, the other hand went between the two of them and rubbed her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco had always been generous in bed—even in college (with Hermione at least). He had only gotten better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found herself moaning his name as she felt the warmth fill her stomach and her inner thighs were shaking, her fingers started to dig into his shoulders. His breath got a bit heavier, his moans becoming more frequent as she started to tighten around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione let out a louder moan as she cum, her body tensing up, pulling him tightly against her. He wasn’t quite there yet. And he wanted her to cum again. He wanted her to be the only thing she’d remember about the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He changed his pace to go a bit faster, he met her lips and moaned against her mouth. She reached her hand down between the two of them and let his balls rub against her hand with every movement of his thrusts. He broke the kiss as he groaned out Hermione’s name and spilled into the condom. He thrust a few more times before resting against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were a pile of sweaty limbs and heavy breathing. She looked up at him and smiled, before laughing a bit breathlessly. “Woah.” She breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and pulled out, pulling off the condom and knotted it. “Yeah,” he tossed it into the trash and laid on his side to look at her. “Want to go again in a bit?” He asked and kissed gently along her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She murmured and shifted to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fell asleep with Draco’s arms around her. And she was content sleeping here with him, comfortable in his arms. She didn’t wake up when he got out of bed in the morning to make the two of them breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco came back into the room, setting the tray with breakfast on the side table. He came over and rubbed her back. His fingers danced up and down her spine, “Darling…” He whispered, kissing on her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She woke up to the kisses and smiled immediately. “Hi.” She turned to bury her face into the pillows and stretch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, love.” He smiled. “I made you breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked up at him, her brows coming up in surprise. “Really?” She asked, smiling sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really.” He chuckled and handed her a t-shirt of his to put on so she could eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ate with her and they had an easy conversation through the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go clean up.” Hermione offered and started to get out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco shook his head, “Nope. I’m not cleaning up until later. For now, let me just kiss on your neck, allll morning.” He pushed her to lay back in bed, leaning in to kiss on her neck happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and turned her head to the side. “We can do that.” She hummed and closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1 Enjoy the final installment of my mini-fic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione stood in the bridal suite, alone, trying to control her breathing. She listened to the song play over the speakers signalling her bridesmaids and groomsmen walking down. She stared at herself in the mirror, fixing non-existent smudges. Her hands were shaking slightly. </p><p>She straightened herself up and adjusted her necklace, taking a deep breath trying to get the butterflies to settle. </p><p>Their engagement was short. They both decided that there was no sense in waiting to get married since they both wanted it. They were able to get the entire wedding planned within the year. </p><p>They moved in together after a year of dating because both of her leases ended around the same time, much to both of their surprise. Living together was mostly easy, but in the following few years there were plenty of arguments, Draco sent to the couch (even though she ended up on the couch with him), and plenty of laughs. Unlike dating Ron, she didn’t feel pressure with Draco. They were on their own timeline. </p><p>Draco proposing was a surprise in and of itself.</p><p>
  <em> “Draco, you booked a driver for the evening!?” She asked, brows coming up.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, I wanted us to be able to drink without having to worry about getting an Uber or anything.” He smiled and settled back into the comfortable leather. “Do you like your new dress?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I love it,” Hermione smiled and smoothed down the dark green fabric against her thighs. “Thought I think you bought it more for you.” She teased and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on the kiss.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Maybe a bit of both.” He chuckled, eyeing her up and down.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The night was full of stops. Stops for appetizers, drinks, dinner, dessert, and ultimately a lot more drinks.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay, Hermione, last stop.” He smiled, offering his hand to help her out.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her head was buzzing slightly and she couldn’t wipe the stupid smile off her face.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The buzzed flush on you is always so lovely.” He breathed out when he pulled her close, allowing her to smell the liquor and mint on his breath.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mhm, don’t act like your ears don’t get red.” Hermione hummed back and leaned up to give him a kiss.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He chuckled, “You know me well,” he said and led them to the elevator to get up to the rooftop. It was stunning.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The trees were lined with twinkle lights, there was only a single table alongside the edge of the roof edge, having a view of the whole city. “Where is everyone?” There was an actual string quartet playing, a single man in a tuxedo, and rose petals everywhere. “Draco?” Hermione asked, her heart pounding, looking up at him, eyes wide. The buzzed feeling had disappeared the moment she realized it wasn’t another bar.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Draco shifted to take her hand and brought her to the table, pulling her seat out and pushing her in. “Here you are.” He put the napkin in her lap, waving the gentleman forward. He poured champagne in each of her glasses before bringing back a charcuterie board.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She was speechless the entire time, her eyes brimming with tears. “Drake,” Hermione finally said, voice cracking.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He smiled and reached over the table to grab her hand. “Enjoy, my love.” He nodded and picked up his glass to cheer with her. He sipped some off, eyes still on her. “You know…” he started and took a deep breath, “in college, I was absolutely enamored with you. Our time together is some of my fondest memories,’ he nodded, squeezing her fingers. “I wasn’t kind to you at the end and did feel guilt,” he gave her a small smile, “I did think about you from time to time until we saw each other again.” He took another deep breath, “and then, there you were in the bar, looking just as beautiful as you did in college.” He searched her eyes, “You gave me another chance and for that, I thank you. I was able to find the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. We live together, have a cat and a dog together, have started house shopping… and honestly Hermione,” he sighed her name, eyes getting wet, “you’re everything I want, now and tomorrow. I want babies with you. I want a long, loving life with you.” He stood up, pulling a ring box from his pocket. He kneeled in front of her, taking her left hand in his, “Hermione, will you do me the honors and marry me?” He asked, voice shaking, hands shaking as he opened up the ring box, revealing a brilliant engagement ring.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Through his speech, she was crying, holding the cloth napkin under her eyes to keep her makeup from running. Her heart felt like it was melting, her body filling with warmth. “Yes! Yes Draco!” She cried, letting him put the ring onto her shaking hand before she pulled him up and in to kiss him lovingly.  </em>
</p><p>The engagement ring was on Hermione’s right hand for the ceremony and she stared down at it. It really was beautiful, Draco did a great job. He always did a great job. </p><p>Her father knocked gently, “Hermione, you ready?” He called through. </p><p>She opened the door, “Dad, I am so nervous.” You breathed out the admission. </p><p>He put his hands on her shoulders, eyes on hers. “Do you love him?” </p><p>“I do.” She nodded. </p><p>“Do you trust him?” He asked, brow coming up. </p><p>“Of course I do, dad I-” She started</p><p>“Then you have nothing to worry about. Because I know that young man down the aisle loves and trusts you just as much. Chin up, put a smile on your beautiful face, and let’s go.” He offered his arm to her. </p><p>Relief coursed through her body, settling the butterflies. “You’re right. I want to go see him. Let’s go.”</p><p>
  <b> <em>Fin.</em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! i hope you've enjoyed so far. i have had a lot of fun writing it. please feel free to comment!</p><p>it will be updated every thursday. </p><p> </p><p>you can find me at my tumblr: acciofluff.tumblr.com</p><p>thank you,<br/>✧ A ✧</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>